secret feelings
by reginelovemegirl12
Summary: ReUploaded!Nel's just trasferd to a new school and quickly gets along w/ everyone except a certain tael-haired Grimmjow...a few months later there's somethings that youd never expect..i suck at summaries....so check it out for urself
1. when Nel and Grimm met

Chapter 1 When Nel Grimm Met

First ever fanfic…so go easy on me…

"oi Rukia! Wait Up!!" Ichigo dash to catch up to his 5 Month girlfriend. "Ichigo hurry it up will ya…don't be such a slow poke." Rukia shouted, Ichigo was about to retort when he notice a certain new girl in their classroom.

A tall light green haired girl with huge breast and I mean really HUGE!!

Was setting quietly at the window Corner. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans. On her head she had a skull-like clip and on her wrist she had a cute number three hanging from her bracelet.

Rukia's eyes widen at the God-like sight…just then Orihime jumped her from the back and shouted "GOOD MORNING RUKIA!! KUROSAKI-KUN!!! Hey have you heard? There's a new girl in our class…"

A bubbly Orihime ask excitedly on a somewhat annoyed Rukia "actually Ori—"Ichigo got interrupted when keigo came bursting in hugging Ichigo tight.

"Ichigo!! I see you've got your hands full with the ladies this morning. But oh, what a shame to see a beautiful transfer student and not having any chance with her all because you have a Girlfri—POUND!!!Rukia punched keigo on the face and turned to ichigo and smiled." Why don't we greet the new student?"

Nel was starring outside the window not really looking at anything. She had to admit she was kind of nervous in being at a new school.

At her previous one everybody she knew Were a bit bitchy at each other. She really didn't like anyone there. Luckily her two older brothers got a new job at another town and so they transferred her to a new school at that town.

Nel's thoughts got interrupted when she notice an Orange-haired guy with a scowling face was standing in front of her. "Hey, your new here aren't you? Hi I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!" Nel stared at him for a moment until she replied with a sweet smile " im Nelliel Tu Delschwanck.."

Ichigo was how froze at the name. "But you can just call me Nel"with that Ichigo smiled, until keigo shoved him and greeted Nel "hi im Ke—"don't mind that monkey Nel" ichigo interrupted "hey..."This is kuchiki Rukia and Orihime Inoue" Nel looked at the two girls and smiled at them."Hi nice to meet you! Hope we can be friends"

Orihime said with a sweet smile. Nel giggled and unexpectedly hugged her. Rukia and Ichigo both stared at the two girls and looked at each other. "Wow…their kinda like sisters…."Rukia whispered.

Just then the class bell rang and everyone scrambled to their sets. As their history teacher came in"crap! I forgot my assignment at—"What was that Mr. Kurosaki?!!" "Um..Nothing Kenpachi sir" everyone laughed as Ichigo dived to miss a Ruler that was swang at him by their teacher.

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the empty school hall alone. It was already an hour Pass first period and it looked like he was in no rush to get to his class.

Just then he saw a tall dark tanned girl with blond braided hair wearing a white turtle neck that ended on her upper waist. And wore a tight black skinny Jean. Grimmjow smiled at her as she walked towards him "long time no see Halibel."

"Not too long as to see that scar on your cheek still hasn't healed" Halibel joked, Grimmjow frown and touched his right shivered a bit as he remembered how he got that scar.

And Then looked at Halibel who was now digging inside her purse. "What cha doin there?" Grimmjow asked,

Halibel slowly gazed at him and smiled "you didn't think id come visit you without bringing something…"Grimmjow roled his eyes when he saw what what was inside the purse.

"Cat Nip?" Grimmjow stared at Halibel.

"For Pantera"

"your giving my cat catnip?" "Oh! Come on she'd love it." and with that said she placed it inside his pocket. Grimmjow sight and asked 'you still with those Bumbs?" Halibel slowly nodded.

Grimmjow frowned and Halibel tapped him on the back "don't worry. I won't stay long, this year well be graduating! Then ill lose them and get myself into a good college like I promised"

with that her cell phone rang and it was Mila Rose one of Halibel's closes friends and cousin. With just a "Yeah Sure" as a reply she snap her phone shot and said "gotta go, Apache left the stove on at Mila's place and now….well…You get the picture" Grimmjow said goodbye as Halibel waved goodbye at him.

* * *

Nel sat in a table at the cafeteria with her new found friends. Ichigo had introduced her to the rest of his friends namely Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki,

Nel was glad that her new school had plenty of friendly faces. Then she stared at Chad for a second and said

"ALOHA!"

Everyone at the table froze and stared at her. Nels sweat drop. Why were they all staring at her? Did she say something bad? They did say that Chad wasn't japanese and he did look like a surfer, what with his tanned skin and all. Then Ishida said

"um…Chad's spanish Nel"

With that said NEl turned red and quickly stood up to apologize when her elbow hit someone and coffee splattered everywhere and all over the one she had hit.

As Nel (even more embarrass) turn to apologize she froze to see a Tall, muscular, blue haired man who looked extremely pissed off.

Grimmjow growled down at the girl who had spilled his coffee on his Shirt. God why did he have to open his uniform. It was his favorite too. The coffee was extremely hot but Grimmjow didn't mind that. All he cared about was his now ruined shirt.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU CLANTS!!" he yelled eyeing the somehow scared yet beautiful girl in front of him. Nel began to go red again "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"LIKE HELL THAT'S GANNA HELP! Do you know how much this shirt cost?" Grimmjow snap at her. Nel stared wide eyed at the yelling man before her, Tears almost visible.

"HEY! SHE SAID SHE WAS SORRY! OK SO JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ichigo stood up from his table and step in a little closer to where Nel and grimm where. Grimmjow turn to face the man who looked like a carrot head with his orange hair and all and growled. "AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CARROT HEAD? THIS AINT NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISSNESS!"

"DON'T CALL ME A CARROT HEAD! YOU BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled back.

Just as a fight was about to take place the cafeteria doors open and the principal came in and stared at the two hot tempered teenagers at the middle of the cafeteria. He stared at the two for a long time eyeing Grimmjow the most.

After a moment Grimmjow frowned deep and turned to leave "whatever…" Nel and the others watched Grimm slowly leaving the room and notice the smirk on their Principals face.

Nel felt her heart sank as she Watch close the doors behind him.

* * *

Well that's all for now…my computer is not a very good friend right now…

But don't worry I'll be back sooner than you can say…spoonisgood grimmjowhowt! Whatever that is…


	2. early mornings

Chapter 2

The next day Nel decided to go to school early. A little bit too early because it was still 5:45am.

Actually she woke up at about four in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep.

Their pet eel Bawabawa wasn't feeling so good and kept bobbing its head against its tank.

This was a problem considering that Bawabawa was a huge fat eel and his tank was placed in Nels room.

The sky was still a bit dark and the city lights were still on, Nel walked slowly… Absorbing the minutes she spent alone in the city streets. there was a park nearby and she wanted to take a stroll there.

Until she saw a certain teal haired man. She blink for a second and moved closer, It was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! That was his name. Ichigo had told her about him and that she shouldn't go anywhere near that guy after the incident at the cafeteria the other day.

"What's he doing in the park so early in the morning?" Nel questioned herself and moved a little bit closer to get a better look. As she went closer she saw four men who were all facing Grimmjow from each direction.

"What's going on?" Nel remembering what Ichigo had told her about Grimm. He said Grimm used to be in a gang called the Espadas. They said he got kicked out of the gang for something he did.

"YOU LIL SHIT HEADS REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?!"Grimmjow smirked as he rose one of his eye browse at the four men who looked pissed off at him, who did he think he was? A king or something…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BLUE BOY! INCASE YOU HADNT NOTICE THERES FOUR OF US AND ONLY ONE OD YOU!!" Grimm's Smirk widen "heh…Don't think I'll go all easy on yar sorry ass-"

"Stop!"

"Fighting never solves anything!"Grimm wide eyed Nel in surprise. "What the heck are you doing here?" he hissed at the girl who was blocking his sight from his four Preys. "You guys can't fight! It's still really early and were in the middle of the park..And…and the sun still hasn't shown!"

"Get out of here girl!" Grimm told her

"Ah...But…but-'' Nel was suddenly Grabbed by the arm, she and Grimmjow hadn't notice the four at Nels Babbling. With that Grimmjow got distracted and got hit by a bat on the head making him dizzy.

Seeing that Nel quickly kicked the leg of the one who captured her and back punched his face, and bending him over.

She then dodge a kick from the other man and made her do a somewhat of a summer salt. She panted for a second realizing that she had to fight them in order for herself and a somewhat confused Grimm at the moment to be safe.

She looked at the three men and eyed the bat that the other man was holding. For a second she stared at the three who looked hungrily at her and quickly Dove a kick at one of them and grab the bat and swang it at the other two.

By now Grimmjow could think and see clearly. Then, his eyes widen at what he saw. His jaws dropping to the grown as Nel did an upper-cut and span the bleeding man across the park.

She then Finish one of them off with a head kick. And put her hand together and sighted, just as Nel faced Grimmjow she stared at his now shocked face which was followed with a "behind you!" as she turn around all she could see was a big red ball coming at her and then…DARKNESS…


	3. Shearing breakfast

Chapter 3

Sharing Breakfast with you

Nel woke up with wide eyes and stood up, only to fall back down on the sofa again. Her head was aching from the hit. She touched her four head and notice that there were some bandages there. "Ouch! That hurts…"she blinked a few times and almost cried at the pain.

After a few more minutes she analyzed the unfamiliar room she was in. it was the living room no doubt! There was a lot of space as she could see, the only thing she saw there was a Giant flat screen TV and a plant near the window.

There were a lot of junk on the floor like candy wrappers and empty beer bottles, looking to her right she saw a left over pizza falling off the table.

Nel wrinkled her nose at the sight. She then realized that something was purring on her hand looked down. It was a black cat that had deep blue eyes looking back at her.

"Meow"

Nel smiled at the cute little thing and picked it up and put it on her lap. "Aren't you a friendly one" She pointed out and Stroke the cat gentle. Ignoring the pain in her head. She stared at its eyes and remembered a certain blue boy

"…Grimmjow…"

"What is it?"

Nel JUMPED OFF THE SOFA AND STOOD UP1 only to cry at the pain she had caused.

"Calm down…your at my place." He stated and offered Nel to set down. She did. "wha-what happened?" she asked with a frown. "You mean you don't remember?"

"Well…I remember something red and round..."

Grimmjow sighted and stood up to face her.

"you got hit by a ball." Nel stared at him in confusion,

Grimmjow smirked. "To be clear...you got hit by a ball that some kids were throwing…there were a couple of them out there practicing or something.."

"Oh..."

There was silence for a moment.

"Say…where'd you learn to fight like that anyway?" Grimmjow asked as Nel looked at him. "My uncle thought me a couple of moves while growing up. I got to use them on a daily basis at my old school."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her "really?"

"Yup!"

Grimmjow was Impress. Most girl would of just scream like little pussies or something…but not her. So he had to give it to her. The girl was good.

Nel was a bit surprise to be this close to Grimmjow. She looked at him _he didn't seem so bad…_she thought.

"Ah! The four men!" she remembered. "heh..dont worry…After you were unconscious they still had the nerve to stand up.." NEl stared at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"And…" she pointed. Grimm didn't answer his smirk was enough for her to stop right there.

It was silent again until a small meow was heared. They both looked at the cat who looked like it was starving.

"Meow"

Grimmjow frowned at the black fur boll

"come here Pantera!" Nel watched as he gentle picked he's cat and stroke it "sorry lil girl. Forgot to make ya somethin to eat."

Suddenly Nels stomach Growled. Grimmjow stared at her and turned his back on her. Nel blushed at what had just happen. She hadn't had her breakfast yet. She glanced at the clock on the wall it was now 6:45am.

"HEY!" Grimmjow yelled from the other room. Nel jumped at the loud voice. "Hai!!" she stammered.

"you hungry or not?" Nel felt a blush rising again and went to where Grimm had went.

As Nel went in she quickly drooled at the sight before her. There was bacon and egg with some toast and jam on the side, there were some muffins as well. Grimmjow gestured her to take a set and she did.

With hunger taking over she quickly devoured what was on her plate. While Grimmjow took a sip of his coffee and checking on Pantera to see if she was eating as well. He glanced at the hungry Nel and smirked at what he had just seen.

"Wow! Never saw a girl eat like that before." He stated and took another sip of his coffee. Nel looked at him and swallowed her food fast and burpt.

"excuse me." She blushed and smiled to thank him.

After they had finish eating and cleaned their plate. Grimmjow told her she could leave for school. She looked at him and ask if he was coming.

"heh...I'll go whatever time I want.." Nel frowned at him and nodded.

He followed her out his door and just as he was about to shut it she pulled it back and smiled at him "thank you again for taking care of me Grimm.."

Grimmjow raise his eyebrows at her. "and by the way..Im Nel!" with that she walked out happily and wave goodbye.

Grimmjow stared after her and for a moment he smiled

"Nel…Nice ta met ya."


End file.
